


Daisy

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Art, Comic, Courting Rituals, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Prince Loki of Jotunheim is on a diplomatic mission to Earth when he first meets Anthony.Finding himself quite enamored with the realm – and the mortal, he has to admit to himself – in a short amount of time, Loki reads books on various subjects – mortal courting behaviors among them, for no specific reason, of course.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> I asked Frosti for a one-word prompt for something to draw a while ago and yesterday I finally sat down to draw it as part of my daily traditional Frostiron art this October! 
> 
> The prompt was, predictably "Daisy" and if you're interested to see my full prompt list, I have posted it on [[my tumblr]](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/630807578569588736/like-last-year-i-decided-to-draw-traditional) where I'm also uploading the other art!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, consider being the person to write the fic to this comic yourself! 😆


End file.
